


Unnecessary books

by hannahteresia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is quite old so idk, cuteness, oh well, realised I hadn't published it on here so I wanted to, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahteresia/pseuds/hannahteresia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek asks Stiles to get a book from the library and Stiles wants to not be controlled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary books

When Stiles stepped through the doors of the library after a long day of work, he couldn’t feel more at home. Sure, his dad was probably starving at home and dying for the pizza leftovers the pack had left in the fridge last night, but Stiles still couldn’t help himself from going straight to the different shelves, searching for anything between textbooks to Harry Potter. He wasn’t a big fan of the book, but he could see it’s appeal. Robert Pattinson had looked good in that fourth movie, like, really good. Stiles kind of felt bad for how his career had stopped after all those Twilight- movies, but he was sure to get a new gig soon. 

The librarian, a twenty- five year old girl named Hannah, sat with her son in her lap trying to study while he kept distracting her. The kid would put his fingers in her mouth and she would swat them away, and Stiles smiled fondly at them. Hannah had probably been the closest thing he had of a mother after Claudia Stilinski had died (even though Hannah felt like more of a sister, his mother would always be his mother), so of course Stiles felt obligated to help out. 

“Greetings milady, what a pleasure it is seeing you here at this fine hour” he said, flashing a white smile before seating himself on her desk. She probably should yell at him for this, but she never did.  
“Stiles” she breathed in relief when she looked up from her book. She had dark circles under her eyes due to lack of sleep and her hair was sitting on top of her head, but Stiles had so much respect for her. Here she was, trying to make money while graduating college and raising her son without the dad. Stiles was sure that he wouldn’t manage two of those three things. 

“That’s what people call me, yes. And how are you, my brave knight?” he asked Daniel while running his hand through the kid’s raven hair. It reminded him of how a young Derek must have looked like, but he quickly fought those thoughts away. Thinking of Derek was just going to end up hurting him, and Stiles didn’t have time for more unrequited love. Lydia was enough for a lifetime, even though he didn’t love love her anymore. She was his best friend, nothing more, nothing else. 

“Mommy won’t let me read the books about dragons, but I have to ready when they attack my town” he whined, and his eyes started to water. Hannahs eyes met his and she almost pleaded him to help her out. How could he deny her anything, especially with her big exam coming up in a few days? He stood up from his position on the desk and moved to crouch in front of Daniel so that the kid could see him through the tears

“C’mon kiddo, what do you say we practice some strategies with the toy dragons at the kids section? When we’re done, I’ll buy you some candy from the vending machine:” Stiles proposed, and as soon as Daniel’s head shot up and he almost sprinted away to the toys, he knew he would have to buy the kid more than just juice. Before he ran after Daniel, he turned to Hannah, who gave him a grateful look and blew him a kiss jokingly before turning her eyes to her calculus book.

 

The first, and only sign of there being a world outside the library came after 30 minutes of Stiles playing the villian who controlled the evil dragons, and Daniel playing the knight who had tamed the good. The sign came in form of a text from Derek of all people, and Stiles tried to not think about the things he wanted that message to contain. He was in the company of a six year old for Heavens sake! Instead, all he got was a lousy I’m going to need you to pick up a book when you’re at the library. “The Egyptian Book of Life”. Call me when you can drop it off. 

Stiles was going to kill him. He was going to kill Derek. If it wasn’t his turn to die (as it had been every other time) in the game of death as Daniel liked to call it, he would’ve smashed something. He was so tired of being pushed around by Derek just because he weren’t a big, strong, fairly sexy werewolf himself. This was the last time he ever did something like this ever happened, Stiles would make sure of it. He still needed to get that book though, and since ‘Mythology and Folklore’ was right next to the vending machine, Stiles decided it was time for a break.

“Hey, kiddo, what do you say about checking out that vending machine over there? A promise is a promise, after all.” He said, and Daniel practically skipped over to the machine while Stiles ran over to the shelves searched them. He had to go through both roman and greek mythology (plus a misplaced Percy Jackson book, which Stiles frowned upon, because Rick Riordan was an awesome writer) before he got the book Derek wanted, and when he went over to the vending machine and was greeted with the sight of Daniel silently staring between a juice box and chocolate. 

“I can’t decide, Stiles. I want chocolate, but I also want the juice box. Why is life so hard? Daniel asked and Stiles chuckled. The kid thought he had it hard?  
“You could just say you want them both”  
“I don’t want to sound rude”  
“Okay then, don’t ask and you can have one”  
“Stiiiiiiles, please can I have both?” Daniel said at last with big eyes, and Stiles pulled out seven dollars. Enough for one juice box, one chocolate bar and one energy drink. 

He dropped Daniel off at Hannahs’ desk at six o’clock when her shift ended after playing for another hour, and she said they would come over for dinner next week, to which Stiles replied that they were welcome at their own risk. They all knew what his father cooking was like. They laughed and Stiles walked to his jeep and started the engine. He was fifteen minutes away from Derek’s loft when it occured to him that his dad would worry about him if he wasn’t home. He sent away a quick text, telling him everything was fine and since Stiles couldn’t cook dinner today, the sheriff could eat some of the leftover pizza. He figured his dad wouldn’t argue with that. Just to annoy Derek, he decided not to call before he arrived. He knew he couldn’t majorly piss him off, but Stiles always prided himself for being able to find pleasure in the little things. 

Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the jeep and climbed the stairs to Dereks loft with the book in his hand. When he knocked on the door, he hardly had a second to register what was going on before Derek flung him across the room onto the couch and growled.  
“Whoa man, what was that for? I brought your stupid book, do you need to be so abusive all the time?” He asked, and for a moment, Derek looked almost hurt that Stiles thought he would ever really hurt him.

“Where the hell have you been?” Derek demanded and Stiles jumped up from the couch but stood still as Derek stalked towards him. His face showed no anger, only sadness, pain and remorse. Stiles still didn’t understand why.

“I thought someone had kidnapped you, I thought I was about to lose another pack member. I thought I was about to lose you.” He said, as if that was supposed to mean something. Stiles knew he wanted it to mean something, but surely Derek didn’t want that.

“Am I not allowed to have a life if I am to be in this pack? Should I just run around following everyone’s orders while Isaac is hooking up with Allison and Scott with Kira and Lydia with Aiden. I’ll bet your sweet ass Boyd is hooking up with Erica up on the clouds right now as we speak, but I’m not even allowed to be with someone as close to me as my own family. 

I played with toy dragons with a six year old at the library, Derek. Not exactly any danger.” He exclaimed, feeling the anger course through him. Why did Derek care? He wasn’t Stiles boyfriend no matter how much Stiles wanted him to be. So why did Derek care?

“Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one? The one who solves every problem? Derek asked, and it didn’t help his still raging anger that Derek was mocking him.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He replied angrily, practically screaming. 

“I mean…” he began, coming closer. Stiles didn’t flinch away. “I thought you would have picked up on this.” Derek finished, and his voice was so low, so husky, and Stiles didn’t know what to do and Derek was so close and all Stiles wanted to do was to step closer but his feet were rooted to the ground and he couldn’t move, wouldn’t move until he was sure this wasn’t a dream. This couldn’t be a dream. He hated Derek for being a werewolf and for probably smelling Stiles’ arousal so he knew what Stiles wanted but Stiles would not give it to him if Derek didn’t make the first move.

“The way I wanted you to run errands just so I could get to see you. How I called you in to the kitchen at the last pack meeting at your house to ask you where the plates were when in fact I didn’t need your help because I could smell the soap that your dad had missed to wash off. Last but not least, here I am, all dressed up, because I’m about to tell you, Stiles Stilinski, that I might, and there’s a big might going on there, be falling in love with you” he finished and laughed and stepped back while he spread his arms out so that Stiles could fully see him. He was wearing a pair of dark pants with a red shirt completed with a black tie. He was absolutely gorgeous. 

“So you mean to tell me that you’ve been using me for your own personal, let’s call it enjoyment, without my consent? You didn’t even need that book today, did you?” Stiles asked, because he wasn’t about to let Derek off the hook just yet, even if he didn’t care right now. If he had acted upon his feelings as of right now, he would be in Derek’s arms. He would have that. He just needed to toy with Derek first, and by the look Derek was giving him right now, it had worked.

Derek’s face looked like it were going to break, he looked completely shocked and devastated, as if the possibility of Stiles not liking him back hadn’t even occured to him. Arrogant asshole. Too bad Stiles loved the arrogant asshole. One last look at Derek’s face and Stiles knew he couldn’t hold on anymore. He needed to kiss him.

Oh it was all too much. The feel of Derek’s lips on his, the sweet touches Derek’s hand left while they were roaming his body like it was a freaking buffé and Derek was a barbarian, The way the feel of Derek’s hair in his hands felt as he gripped it so he wouldn’t swoon over the whole situation. There was no Paige, no Kate, no Jennifer, only Stiles, and he was going to stay that way. He wasn’t about to let this go, because this wasn’t like the unrequited love for Lydia. This was someone loving him back, and that was ten times better. They pulled apart, both gasping for air.

“You scared me. I thought you didn’t want me” Derek whispered, and for a moment his voice sounded so broken, like the thought of losing Stiles was to hard to even think about.  
“Derek, I’ve been wanting you since I had to save your sorry ass in that elevator” and Derek’s lips is on his again and Stiles smiles and Derek smiles and Stiles can’t get enough.  
“I’m going to need you to lay down on the couch again, for your own comfort” Derek says and Stiles laughs because this is just amazing.

“Really? And here I thought we were being classy. I going to guess the whole ‘dress to impress’ thing only applies to you?” Stiles asks, but he already knows the answer.  
“No, Stiles. I undress to impress”

\----------------------------

When Hannah and Daniel come over for dinner the next week, and Hannah asks where Stiles got the hickey on his neck from, and Stiles sees his dad’s face turn white while he grasps his fork like he might stab someone, and he might, and Daniel keeps asking what a “heckley” is and if it has to do with dragons, Stiles will wish the dinner would be over so he could go upstairs to find his hot werewolf boyfriend in there, under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me what that was. That just happened. I was supposed to write my english essay and then whoops, here I am at 5:30 am and I have not slept at all. Great. Anyway, enjoy, and I would appreciate reviews!


End file.
